Final EDstination 2
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When those whom Death killed come back to life, Death comes back to finish them off again. Can they stop Death, or will Death get the better of them again? Sequel to Final EDstination. Author's Note: Sean didn't die, it was Kevin who died. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: They're Back!

It was nine in the morning. Johnny, Sean, Nazz, Mark, and Mark and Nazz's child, Tim, were taking a walk, when several beams of light landed in front of them. The group ducked, but when they looked, they were surprised.

"Oh my God," Mark said. It was all their friends who had survived flight 180, but died later. Mrs. Noffer, Plank, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Double D, and Eddy.

"Oh my God, how did you guys get here," Nazz asked, out of breath.

"We've been given another chance," Double D explained.

"Or better explained, we've been given a third chance of life," Jimmy said. Nobody noticed Mrs. Noffer standing by a high voltage lamp.

"Yeah, and this time we won't be taken by Death that easily," Mrs. Noffer commented. But then she leaned against the lamp, and got electrocuted. She was dead.

"Hold on, isn't that your child," Eddy asked.

"Yes," Nazz responded.

"Well, a new life defeats Death, so shouldn't we be safe," Double D asked.

"I know the perfect person we should go to," Johnny said, holding Plank like he used to. "Dr. Deat," he said.

"I remember that person, we went to his office right before I died. Was he a good help," Eddy asked,

"In a way yes. He told us how to beat Death, but it turned out that he was Death itself. But he wasn't one of those crazy psychopath guys you see on TV," Sean said.

"Well, then we're going to Dr. Deat's office," Kevin said.

**At The Hospital.**

"We need Dr. Deat," Nazz asked the doctor at the front desk in the hospital.

"Paging Dr. Deat," the doctor said through the intercom.

Within minutes, Dr. Deat was there.

"Look who's back," Dr. Deat said looking at those who he once killed.

"We don't get something. Our friends whom you unrightfully killed have come back to life, and one of them died two minutes after that, although she wasn't really a friend," Kevin said.

"And don't tell us that it was a coincidence either, we've figured out that in Death, there are no coincidences," Mark explained.

"Fine, come into my office, I'll explain," Dr. Deat said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

The group was in Dr. Deat's office when he explained.

"Can we get an explanation soon? I remember after Mrs. Noffer died, I was next, so I intend on living," Johnny said.

"Johnny you are not next let me explain. Only four of you survived to see a new life, so you were saved. Now those who came back to life weren't there when a new life was created, so therefore they are back on the list in the original order they were meant to die in. But for Nazz, Johnny, Sean, and Mark, who lived to see the new life, you are safe," Dr. Deat explained.

"So Plank is next," Johnny asked?

"Yes, he is," Dr. Deat said.

"Don't worry Buddy, I won't let Death get you," Johnny said, holding Plank close. But then there was a crash outside; a cart was rolling by itself. It was carrying sharp tools. When it suddenly came to an abrupt stop, it sent the tools flying towards Plank. But just in time, Johnny pulled Plank down. But they kept flying towards Jimmy. Jimmy didn't have time to react, and he was impaled, and then he died.

"Jimmy, no," Sarah cried. She began to weep.

"It's going to be all right Sarah, we just have to stay strong. Thank you Dr. Deat, I think," Nazz said.

"We're all going to die, aren't we," Sarah said in a hushed voice? When they were out in the parking lot, they summarized everything.

"So you guys are safe because you lived to see Tim's birth, but we're still on the list, that sucks. I remember how painful my death was. I can still feel it. The taxi crushing me from one side, and the lamp post crushing me from the other side," Kevin said.

"That's how you died. That ain't nothin', I got half my head cut of just because a cook put some wrong oil into a cooking pan," Sarah explained.

"It doesn't matter how we died last time, we can save you this time," Mark said.

"All we need to do is get a boy and a girl to…"

"Hold that line," Kevin said. "If a boy and a girl have to, you know, then wouldn't Sarah be the only choice, because Nazz isn't on the list anymore," Kevin explained.

"That's right, so Sarah, you have to be extra careful from now on, we wan to live you know," Ed said.

"Don't worry, I'll be so careful, even Death won't know how to get me," Sarah said jokingly. But the, unknowingly, she stepped back into the street, and a bus ran her over.


	3. Chapter 3: Back To The Cabin, And Out

"Oh my God, we're doomed," Kevin screamed as he saw what was left of Sarah's body. "We can't escape now and I'm next," Kevin cried.

"It's OK Kevin, you'll be all right," Nazz said.

"I hope you guys get a new life somehow. I want Plank to live. I can't lose him again," Johnny said.

"It'll be all right. We'll think of something. Right now we just have to get to some safe house," Mark said.

"The log cabin," Sean shouted.

"What log cabin," Rolf asked.

"You'll see. Follow us," Johnny said. Eventually they ended up in the forest in the log cabin that they found abandoned months before.

"This place suits Rolf," Rolf said.

"Yes, and the most dangerous things around are the telephone wires around the lake. But the lake has a dam, it'll be fine," Mark reassured them.

"Looks like a storm is coming," Sean said. Then a bolt of lightning hit a log. The electricity sent a sharp rod of the log flying at him at tremendous speed. He tried to duck, but it only cut his head off.

"Everybody out," Double D screamed. They ran out in a sudden. They were by the dam. Then lightning struck the dam and it began to leek. Then an electric pole fell down into the water. It electrocuted the water and started flooding towards Rolf.

"Rolf, look out," Ed screamed. But Rolf didn't move quickly enough. He was electrocuted.

"So this is what it feels like to be next again," Ed said.

"It'll be all right Ed. We'll find a way," Double D said, comforting him.

"Yeah, look on the bright side, Plank is still with us," Johnny said.

"This isn't the time Johnny," Sean said.

"Relax, I'm sure Ed will be fine," Johnny said.

"I sure hope so," Mark said.


	4. Chapter 4: A Descent Answer

"What are we going to do," Double D asked. He knew that if Ed died or his death was intervened, he'd be next, and he wasn't too keen on dying.

"Hold on, remember what we did to find out more about Death," Mark asked.

"Yeah, we went to the hospital to ask who'd seen the most deaths. So what," Johnny asked.

"Well think about it. If there's a Death, then there must be…" Mark explained.

"A life," Eddy exclaimed.

"That's it, we need to see the doctor at the hospital whose seen the most births," Johnny said. And they were on their way to the hospital.

**At The Hospital.**

They group came up to the front desk.

"We need to see the doctor who's seen the most births," Nazz said.

"OK, Dr. Lif, please come up to the front desk," The clerk said. And within minutes, a young man came up.

"Let me take these," Dr. Lif asked. And they came into his office.

"Ed, please come here, you are next and have to be protected," Dr. Lif said.

"How'd you know that," Mark asked.

"I am life, I know who is next on Death's list, and who is last. Johnny, good news for you is Plank's on the back of the list," Dr. Lif explained.

"So, we have lost the only female that is on the list and we can't create a new life," Eddy said.

"A new life doesn't always have to be a new birth. If one of you dies, but is brought back to life, that will be a new life, which will invalidate the list," Dr. Lif explained. "You can still obtain a new life and be saved," Dr. Lif said. Then the door opened.

It was Dr. Deat.

"Giving advice to cheaters," Dr. Deat asked.

"Everyone has the right to live, Death. Whether they cheated Death or not," Dr. Lif said.

"Life, Life, Life, always so naive. Why can't you accept that everyone has to die someday? Those people behind you shouldn't be alive, so that's why I'm on this Earth. To make sure those who are meant to die, are dead," Dr. Deat asked in a low voice.

"Run, someone take an overdose, I'll be there to bring them back to life, I promise. Just run," Dr. Lif cried, as he tried to keep Dr. Deat away from them.

They ran out into the corridor, and then a doctor carrying an operating fan slipped, and the sharp metal fan that was spinning violently was flying towards Ed's head.

"Ed, get down," Mark screamed. He pushed Ed down, and Ed was safe.

"Oh my Lord, I'm next," Double D said.

"Double D, relax. You heard what Dr. Lif, or Life said. One of us just has to take an overdose of some medicine and he will be there to bring that person back to life. And we'll be safe," Mark explained. They ran all the way to Nazz's home. And they found a note saying 'Take an overdose, come to the hospital, and I will revive that soul.' It was signed by Dr. Lif.

"Well, to my medicine cabinet," Nazz said. "Double D, you're next, so I guess t should be you," Nazz said.

"Oh well, might as well take one for the team," Double D said. And he opened a vile of medicine.


	5. Chapter 5: Death Is Defeated

"Nazz, call 9-1-1! Now," Double D screamed after he took a large amount of medicine.

Nazz did exactly that.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. How are you feeling Double D?" Nazz asked.

"I'm feeling sort of dizzy, and I have some chest pain," Double D explained.

It was Dr. Lif.

"What happened to him?" Dr. Lif asked.

"He took an overdose, you get to a hospital, we'll wait there," Eddy said, pointing towards a farm.

Within half an hour, they got a call.

"Nazz, I'm sorry, we weren't able to revive Edward. I'm very sorry," Dr. Lif said.

"It's OK," Nazz said.

"So, are they saved?" Mark asked.

"No, Double D died," Nazz said.

"No! I'm next," Eddy cried. Then, a gust of wind tied a rope around Eddy's leg, and activated a power saw, which started to pull the rope in, with Eddy tied to it.

"No, I don't want to die," Eddy screamed. But then he was pulled in, and sliced in half.

"Oh my God, Plank's next," Johnny said.

Then a sharp metal rod flew at Plank, but Johnny pushed him out of the way.

"Ed, you're next again," Sean said.

Then, Ed just went close to a large pond, and dived in. He couldn't swim.

"Oh my God, get an ambulance, now," Mark screamed.

Within minutes, Dr. Lif was here reviving Ed. Ed was brought back to life.

"There you have it, a new life defeats death," Dr. Lif explained.

Johnny cried tears of joy. The Dr. Lif had more happy news.

"Death has given up on the list. If anyone else cheats Death, they will live to old age, but they will still die in the order Death had meant them to. Good job," he said.

And with that, Dr. Lif left.

909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Sorry that this chapter was SO short. I just couldn't think of anything else. Well on the bright side, this monster of a story is finished. Thank you Colt-Man, Dead Promises, and all those who reviewed.


End file.
